The Keeper's Chaser
by Rose Lillian Marshall
Summary: Harmonia Potter is the older sister of Harry by 4 years. She always expects the unexpected, but she never expected to fall in love with her best friend. She never saw it coming. This is my Oliver Wood/Harmonia Potter story. Reviews would be appreciated:
1. Harmonia Jadelynn Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Harmonia Potter and whatever friends of hers I come up with.**

My name is Harmonia Jadelynn Potter.

I'm a fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am in Gryffindor House, the rival of Slytherin House. I love playing Quidditch, but my goal is to become a singer and maybe a Quidditch player on the side. I play Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team along with Angelina Johnson, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Jenna Pratchett and of course, Oliver Wood. Angelina, Jenna and I are the Chasers. Fred and George are our Beaters, although they should be considered the human Bludgers because they like to barrel into others for fun. Charlie is our Seeker and a damn good one. Wood is our Keeper and so far, he has been a good one. They are all my friends, but Angelina is my best friend out of all of them, along with Wood and the Weasley twins.

I sing in the Hogwarts choir and I will say I fully enjoy it.

There are times where I, dare I say it, cannot stand Oliver Wood. All he talks about is Quidditch. Quidditch this, Quidditch that. The boy eats and breathes Quidditch. Don't get me wrong. I love Quidditch, but this guy is fanatical about it. He dreams of being on the Puddlemere United team.

Me? I'd prefer to be on the Appleby Arrows. They are a damn good team.

I was just starting my third year and I was happy to see all my friends again. Wood was even happy to see me, even though he was buried in a Quidditch book. Typical of Oliver Wood.

I can't wait until Quidditch practices started again, even though Angelina says I'm insane for even thinking that.

"You're becoming the female PMS version of Wood," she jokingly told me one time. Well I don't know about that, but Wood does yell a lot at practice….mostly at me for some reason…

Even the Weasley twins don't get yelled at as much as me. I'm wondering what I did to deserve this. Angelina keeps telling me that Wood does it because he's secretly in love with me and he only does it to hide how he actually feels. If that's the case, he's doing a damn good job.

I've accepted that there are three things wrong with my life.

One: My parents were killed when I was only 5 years old by Lord Voldemort. I have no parents, so I live with the Weasleys, who were pretty much my family now.

Two: I have a crescent moon scar on my left arm, a token of Voldemort's attempt to murder myself and my younger brother Harry. Voldemort imprinted some of his abilities onto Harry and I, leaving us with a cursed existence.

And three: I was unconditionally in love with my Keeper. Yes. Arrogant, self-centered, Quidditch-obsessed Oliver Wood. Wood, who believed that we should win, or die trying. I do a good job of hiding the fact that I love him, but even I have slip-ups. For instance, Wood and I had been at Quidditch practice when a Bludger had hit me in the back. Wood had been right in my face yelling at me about the importance of sticking to strategy when it hit, causing me to lurch forward right into Wood. He lost his balance on his broomstick and we fell to the ground, him on the bottom and me on top of him. Luckily for us, we had been hovering only a few feet off the ground, but it was enough for him to have the breath knocked out of him. I had looked down at him, a really heavy blush covering my cheeks. He merely scowled at me and pushed me off. I had fallen onto the ground hard on my arse and for a minute, I glared at him.

"Get back up there, Potter," he had growled as he mounted his broomstick and flew up into the air.

That was the last time I had ever had something like that happen at Quidditch practice. I have tried to bury my feelings for him, but I melt every time he looks at me with those big brown eyes and smiles. I, of course, turn my head and ignore him.

It's not my fault he's such a prig. It's not my fault he has such pretty eyes, or he has that sexy smirk on his face every time he blocks a goal.

What am I thinking? He yells at me a lot, puts me down for my playing and makes me clean up after practice. There's no way I would like a guy like that.

Is there?


	2. Quidditch Maniac

**On a roll! Hoping to at least have three chapters up by the end of this week…I'll try to update my RE story too…**

It was a brand new year at Hogwarts and I couldn't have been more excited. I was going to see Angelina, Jenna and Kaylee again. I had just stepped off the train and turned around to grab my bag when I stopped.

When did I start carrying a bag?

I thought for a minute before opening the bag carefully. Inside was a dungbomb.

"Dammit Fred and George! You two are going down…" I muttered as I carefully removed the bomb and looked around. The Weasley twins weren't that hard to find. Their flaming red hair stood out among the crowd along with their height.

"Oi Fred and George!" They turned at the sound of my voice, grins splitting their faces. "Think fast!"

I hurled the dungbomb at them and it exploded at their feet, sending a disgusting material all over them. The stench from it was amazingly overpowering. There were shouts of "bloody hell!" and "it stinks!" from the crowd of students, but I felt happy that I had finally gotten back at the Weasley twins. The two looked at each other before laughing their arses off.

"Harmoniaaaaa!" I recognized that voice all too well.

"Oh Angieeee," I squealed as Angelina and I threw ourselves into a hug. It had been so long since I had seen her. We hadn't been able to spend any time together during the summer because of the Quidditch camp that Wood made me go to. I will say it bugged me. A lot.

Damn him and his horrible timing too cause he suddenly decided to appear right beside Angelina and I, a big grin plastered across his face. It made him look really se- stop right there, me!

"Hey Angelina," he greeted. Angelina nodded to him and he turned to me, a steely glint in his eyes.

"Hey Harmonia."

"Hey Wood," I said right back, flashing him a smile.

Angelina, Wood and I made our way to the Weasley twins, whom everyone was making a point to avoid. The stench coming from them was terrific.

"What in bloody blazes happened to you two?" Wood yelled as the smell hit him. Fred pointed at me and guffawed.

"She found out we were trying to blast her with a dungbomb, so she got us back with it." The twins fell over laughing so hard I was surprised they weren't wetting their pants. The stench finally got to me, so I waved my wand and the muck disappeared off of them along with the smell.

"Bloody hell Harmonia, let's get away from them," Angelina laughed as she dragged me away from the boys. One thing I like about Angelina is not only is she like my sister, she always manages to get me out of a mess.

Always expect the unexpected; that was what I believed in.

In the Great Hall, we had to wait for the other students to arrive, but that didn't bug either of us. We spent the whole time catching up on our summers.

"Wood made me go to that dumb Quidditch camp, so I pretty much had to spend a summer with him, which had to be the worst thing ever to happen to me," I told her, pushing a strand of my jet black hair behind my ear.

Angelina giggled. "Oh come on, Harmonia! Have you noticed that you and he were the only ones to go to that camp? And he signed you up for it without even telling you. Shouldn't that be like a huge sign that he wanted to spend time with you?"

"Gee and to think that I kept myself away from him. I think I was too busy bitching about it since I had almost a whole summer planned, and Oliver Wood the Quidditch Maniac had to go and screw it up. At the end of camp, there was a party and I made it a habit to stay away from him. I left after 20 minutes into it because he kept trying to find me and it annoyed me," I said, resting my head against my hand while looking at Angelina.

Angelina merely shrugged and pretty soon the Great Hall was filled with students and teachers. She and I had gotten so caught up in our talking that we had missed the Sorting ceremony. Well damn…

After an awesome meal of chicken and whatever else they had at the table, Angelina and I trudged upstairs to the Gryffindor common room. I gave the password to the Fat Lady and I had barely gotten through the portrait hole when I was tackled and landed outside the portrait hole again.

"Harmonia!" Jenna and Kaylee. They were sisters, twins actually. Angelina and I liked to call them the female versions of Fred and George Weasley because they liked to play pranks too, but the nice thing is that when you have a problem or anything, they will become serious and listen.

"Hey you guys! You made the portrait hole close!" I huffed as I gave the password to an amused Fat Lady again and stepped through it AGAIN, Jenna and Kaylee hanging onto my legs literally.

"Get off! You're gonna pull my legs out of their sockets!" I yelled as I pulled them off. They immediately circled around me, asking me all sorts of questions.

"How was your summer?" "What'd you do?" "Did he pop the question yet?"

I stopped them right there. "Whoa whoa whoa. Who was supposed to pop the question?"

They looked at each other, identical faces scrunched in identical looks of confusion. "Oliver, of course!"

That was the last straw. I went up to our dormitory and threw myself onto my bed, screaming into the pillow. The door opened and Kaylee yelled.

"DOGPILE!"

Four bodies landed on top of me, knocking the breath out of me. I gasped for breath as I struggled.

"Bloody hell you guys gained a lot of weight!" I shouted as I finally managed to push them off. I turned over to see that Fred and George had actually joined the pile on me. "Well nevermind…"

"I can't believe you said we were fat!" Kaylee and Jenna yelled as they pelted me with their pillows.

"That was before I noticed Fred and George in the room!"

"Oh really? Well let's do this then," Fred and George said in unison as they advanced on me….and started tickling the hell out of me.

"Noooooooo!" I screamed as I thrashed around, screaming and laughing. I seriously thought I was going to cry when I heard a familiar voice over my screams.

"Oi what's going on in here?"

The Weasleys stopped and I managed to catch my breath before sitting up to stare at none other than the Quidditch Maniac standing in the doorway. His eyes widened upon seeing me with my disheveled hair and my red face.

"Oh nothing…." Fred said as his hand slowly crept towards my side. I slapped it away, but George took that distraction to throw himself on me and start tickling me mercilessly. I cried out again when Fred joined him, getting underneath my arms while George focused on my sides.

"WOOD! HELP!" I screeched, trying to throw them off. I heard that Scottish voice chuckle before he himself joined in the fun, tickling the bottoms of my feet. I really did start crying that time. It was too much for me to take. Kaylee and Jenna came to my aid, both of them shouting _"Wingardium Leviosa"_at the same time. Fred and George were lifted off of me and now hung in the air. Now there was just Wood left. The two girls threw the twins out the door, then shut it behind them. Wood stopped what he was doing, looked around and laughed nervously. There were three very pissed off girls in the room and he had no wand. Wood + no wand + three angry girls = annihilation.

Needless to say, he wouldn't be peeing straight for three weeks now.


	3. Strange Dreams

I know I should feel bad for beating Wood up, but he shouldn't have tickled me on my feet. In all the years that we had known each other, he knows I'm most ticklish down there and he's seen me kick someone for doing it once. It was an accident though.

I had a restless night, filled with dreams of green light and yellow eyes, but through the darkness of my dreams, I always heard a voice calling me. It was so calming, but I never saw the owner of the voice. When I woke up, the first thing I did was get something to eat in the Great Hall. I was the only one other than a few sixth years who were up this early, so it was rather peaceful, but I knew that I should savor the silence because as soon as Kaylee and Jenna wake up, hell will break loose. I took a bite of my muffin, looking down into the Charms book I had opened in front of me. I had Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic. Yippee.

"G'morning."

I didn't even have to turn around to see who it was because he plopped down next to me, his head thudding against the plate.

"G'morning to you too, Wood," I said, not even taking my eyes off my book. He raised his head and looked at me. I knew he was cause I could feel his eyes on me. I waited a few seconds before looking over at him. "Something you want?"

"Harmonia, for as long as we've known each other, you call me Wood, never Oliver. What's up with that?" he asked, yawning hugely.

"Dunno, but you're getting food on your arm," I said matter-of-factly, hearing him mutter "shit!" as he tried to wipe it off his robes. Ah Wood, you make me laugh. Angelina sat next to me, grabbing a muffin and taking a bite.

"Morning. What's your schedule like this year, Harmonia?" I didn't feel like talking, so I handed it to her. She scanned it before Wood snatched it from her, looking over it.

"We got Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic together," he announced, a smug look on his face. I wanted to slap it off of him so badly.

"Oh joy…" I muttered, looking back at my book. Wood reached across my plate and grabbed it, shutting it with a bang. "Dammit Wood, I was reading that!"

"Well I'm trying to talk to you, Potter," he said, a scowl on his face.

"Yeah well I'm trying to look over a few things before we go to class, okay?" I tried to snatch it from him, but he hid it behind his back. "Wood, quit acting like a baby, now give it back." He shook his head no. I tried getting it back again and again, but he wouldn't let up. "You git. Take this." I grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice and poured it over his head. There was a shocked silence before I got up, grabbed my book from him and walked out. I don't care if I get detention.

I went upstairs, changed and came back down to my History of Magic class, finding a few people already sitting in chairs. Wood was actually in there, all clean and whatnot. He saw me and grinned, waving me over. What could I do? I sat next to him. Professor Binns walked, no wait, floated in and tapped the chalkboard. So many words appeared on it that I couldn't tell what it really said.

Then came the droning. I felt my eyes get heavy before….before…

* * *

Seriously, Potter?

Professor Binns had only been in the room for five minutes and Potter was already snoring. Well, not snoring since she's a girl, but sleeping. God I can't wait for Quidditch to start again. It gives me the perfect opportunity to watch her without her knowing. Seeing her play gets me fired up. I felt a weight on my shoulder and noticed that she had slumped over, her head resting on my shoulder. Looking down at her, she looked almost like an angel. Usually when she's awake, she's yelling at me or giving me a look that says 'shut the hell up'. It's like she's trying to hide something.

Harmonia, I can't tell you how I feel. I'm afraid it'll ruin our friendship and I don't want to lose that if you don't feel the way I do.

I cast a charm on her notebook so it would copy what Binns was saying. It was the least I could do, but once she woke up, it's back to her yelling at me, not that I mind. She looks sexy when she yells at me.

* * *

I dreamed, but this was weird. I had a giant, and I mean, giant cookie!

"COOKIE!"

I love cookies, 'specially chocolate chip and it's my luck that it was chocolate chip. This was a big-ass cookie. It was as wide as my waist and as thick as my arm. I hugged it to me for what seemed like an eternity before getting ready to take a bite, but it started disappearing before me and a bright light surrounded me.

"What the-"

"POTTER!" I jumped up out of my seat.

"Wha? Where's my cookie?" I blurted, a few students laughing at me, including the prig sitting next to me. Binns floated in front of me, a less than amused look on his face.

"Miss Potter, if you're going to sleep in my class, please be more discreet about it."

I crossed my arms and nodded, watching as he floated back before I muttered "Prick."

Wood laughed beside me. I shot him a glare and he shut up. I turned away from him, mumbling something about my cookie.

Once I was out of the class, I went down to the Great Hall to relax until my next class which would be Transfiguration. Wood followed me down and we chatted, but it seemed that the conversation always turned to Quidditch. Oh well…

On the way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, I was walking with Wood up to the second floor, but I tripped over a stair that lifted itself up. I was expecting to hit the cold stone of the floor, but instead I felt a strong hand grab my arm. I grasped his arm and drew myself up to his level, his warm brown eyes staring right through me.

So many emotions went through me, emotions that I thought I had buried deep within me. His lips were parted slightly, showing the edges of pearly white teeth. I wanted to kiss him…

What the hell was I thinking!

I pushed myself away, muttering something about my footing and walking past him.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventfully. The only interesting thing that happened was a first year student bumped into me and we went rolling down the stairs. And that little thing with Wood….

I remembered when I had first met him. He had been a cute boy of eleven and when I first talked to him, the first thing he told me was his name and then "I'm gonna be a Quidditch player when I grow up."

Looks like he's living up to that expectation.

Me. I want to be a singer. I was told by my adoptive mother Mrs. Weasley that my singing voice sounds like a siren's, lovely and enchanting. I look like my mum, but there's a few of my dad's features thrown in there. I have my dad's black hair and blue eyes while my baby brother Harry has my dad's hair, but my mum's eyes.

I miss my baby brother…

I was lounging in the Gryffindor common room that evening, staring into the fire. No one was around, thank God. The heat and rhythm of the flames were making me sleepy…I felt my eyes drooping shut and I began dreaming.

I was still laying on the sofa in the common room with my eyes closed when I felt a presence just above me. The sofa dipped as if someone was placing their weight on it and I felt a warm body on mine. My face was tilted upwards and a pair of soft lips touched mine in a gentle kiss. What the hell?

My eyes opened and settled on eyes that were shut. Those eyes opened and I saw yellow slitted eyes, like a snake's. The person stopped kissing me and I screamed.

I shot up in the sofa, my heart beating fast and my breath coming in pants. What the hell was going on? Why was I having these dreams?

"Are you alright Harmonia?" Wood's voice came out of the darkness towards me.

"Y-yeah, just a bad dream" I said, calming down as Wood got out of the armchair and sat next to me, staring up at me. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head and he looked back to the fire, the flames still roaring. There were a few moments of tense silence before I decided to break it.

"Oliver…I don't think I want to be alone tonight…"

He looked at me with concern shining in his eyes. "Do you want me to get Angelina? Jenna? Kaylee?" I shook my head to all his suggestions. I knew those three wouldn't hesitate to be with me, but I didn't want them to see this.

"Could….could you probably stay…with me?" Good God I sound like a little whiny baby. What the hell was wrong with me! I never acted like this. Wood looked surprised.

"Er, I…guess I could." I smiled at him. "Thanks, Oliver."

I settled down into the sofa again, too tired to move. I barely registered Wood's head resting next to mine or the words he spoke before I fell asleep.

"G'night Harmonia….and thanks for calling me Oliver…"


	4. Why why why?

**Please leave some reviews on how this story is going. When I first wrote it, I got a lot on it, but I'm rewriting it just a little since I was only 14 years old when I wrote it.**

Angelina and Fred walked down to the common room the next morning talking when Fred stopped in his tracks. Angelina looked at where he was looking, and saw what she thought was the cutest thing ever.

I was asleep on the sofa with Oliver's head resting next to mine. My hand was curled around the back of his neck, deep in his hair.

Angelina walked up to me and poked me gently, causing me to shoot up in the sofa.

"Wha? What's going on? Are we under att- oh whaddya want?" I stopped my little rant when I saw her, a smug smile on her face.

"So….what happened last night?" I looked at her weird. "What do you mean?"

She pointed next to me and I looked to see Oliver still asleep, his head laying next to where mine had been only a few seconds. He looked so peaceful without that usual smirk on his face. I smiled down at him and tousled his hair, retreating when he stirred and opened his eyes. He looked up at me and smiled sleepily. "Morning."

I merely nodded at him before I got up off the sofa and ran up to the girls' dormitory. That was a disaster waiting to happen cause Angelina followed me and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her.

"Spill, girl."

"Nothing happened. I had a bad dream and I asked Oliver to stay with me for the night," I said, but Angelina cut me off.

"Girl, you never call him Oliver. You always call him Wood." It took me a moment to realize she was right. Oh shit. A big grin was spreading over her face.

"You like him! You like Oliver Wood!" she teased. "No, I don't! He's….just a good friend." That sounded really lame.

"You should date him. He'd do anything to be with you!" she squealed.

"Fuck no!" I screeched. "The day I date Oliver Wood is the day that hell freezes over. God damn I'm not surprised he doesn't compare me to a freaking Quaffle or something." I stomped out of there, but not before changing, and went back down to the common room to find it empty. I need to find a way to blow off some steam.

Flying always helped me to relax, which is what I found myself doing. I love how the wind flows through my hair. As I flew around the Quidditch pitch, I began thinking. In all the time that I've known Wood, I've always seen him as a friend, but there was always something more underneath. He and I tend to butt heads during Quidditch or even outside of Quidditch. I've called him a bastard and he's called me a bitch. No surprise since I made a snappy comment about Quidditch that the oh so great Quidditch Maniac apparently didn't like, so he went off on me. Prick. Even a good girl like me is prone to swearing, and so is he. Why does he have to be such a Quidditch obsessed git?

Why do I care about him so much? Why does he have to be so good-looking? Dammit I need to get these thoughts out of my head.

I flew around the goal hoops a few times before flying towards the girl's dormitory of Gryffindor Tower. I really don't want to go to my classes today, but I'll have to manage somehow.

A few hours later found me in the Great Hall, hanging out with Jenna and Kaylee. We were planning to play a prank on Fred and George, involving a hex and stink pellets. I was to lure Fred and George into the Hall, where Jenna would throw the pellets and Kaylee would run behind them and use the Hair Loss hex on them. I know it sounds mean, but those two would be able to grow it back in a matter of hours with a potion.

I went in search of the twins, finding them with Wood in the common room.

"Hey Fred, George, c'mon to the Hall with me. I got some new tricks to show you guys," I said, a devilish smile slipping across my face. The two looked at each other for a moment before following me, Wood coming with us. Oh well, if he wants to be part of it, be my guest.

Upon coming to the Great Hall, I walked in, but told the three to stay at the entrance so I could bring it to them. I had gotten a few steps in when Jenna threw the pellets, causing them to break open at the boys' feet, releasing a terrific odor. The boys began coughing as Kaylee came up behind them and said "_Calvorio."_

There had been a thick cloud of smoke covering the boys, but as it cleared away, three bald heads winked at us. There was a moment of silence before us girls fell to the floor laughing.

"OHMIGOD! THAT WAS SO FUCKING WORTH IT!" I screamed out in laughter as I doubled over holding my stomach. I felt like I was gonna bust a gut, but it was worth seeing them like this. The Weasley twins pulled out their wands.

"_Rictusempra!"_ A strange feeling came over me, like many fingers tickling me and my screaming escalated into high-pitched squeals and then sobs of pain. It felt so good, but it hurt badly after a while of laughing. Too much sensation….too much…

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Professor McGonagall had appeared in the doorway, but stopped upon seeing the three boys with no hair and me on the ground screaming and crying.

"P-please m-make it S-S-STOP!" I squealed before laughing again. McGonagall pulled out her wand, muttered something and the invisible fingers stopped tickling me. I sat up, unable to feel my sides as they had been tickled way too much.

"Detention for all four of you. If you will all please accompany me back to my office, we will work out how you four will spend your detentions," McGonagall said as she led us out of the Great Hall. When I passed Jenna and Kaylee, I whispered to them so that McGonagall wouldn't hear me.

"Let's do that again sometime, eh?"

They winked at me and I grinned before Fred pushed me out of the hall.

**Please review. I'd like to know how the new revised version of the story is going.**


End file.
